Operación: La deserción pacifista
center|660px|center La deserción pacifista fue un evento lanzado con la . Los Tenno deben proteger a los desertores Grineer conocidos como los desertores Kavor de la infestación. El evento para PC comenzó el jueves 2 de marzo de 2017 y finalizó el jueves 9 de marzo de 2017. El evento de consola comenzó el lunes 20 de marzo de 2017 y finalizó el lunes 27 de marzo de 2017. Que necesitas hacer Queda poco tiempo, la infestación está creciendo y se está propagando rápidamente mientras los muertos se unen a sus fuerzas. Rescatad a todos los sobrevivientes que puedas creando un camino a través de la infestación y guiándolos a las cápsulas de escape. Los sobrevivientes son susceptibles al daño ambiental y ¡necesitarán ser sanados utilizando los potenciadores médicos que están por toda la nave! Mantenedlos con vida mientras los escoltáis por la nave hostil que una vez fue su única esperanza. Qué necesitas saber Información importante antes que iniciéis, tenno: la tripulación esta formada de desertores Kavor – pacifistas que desertaron el ejército del General Sargas Ruk cuando decidieron que no matarían más por él. Ellos no quieren pelear más, ni por los Grineer ni por el Meridiano de Acero. Lo único que desean es una vida en paz. Esto no será muy fácil siendo que General Sargas Ruk está justo en sus rastros y desesperado en hacer un ejemplo de ellos. Los Kavor os escucharán: Sé estratégico cuando les digáis que necesitan correr a la próxima localización. A los Kavor los podréis apurar: Cuando Lotus descubra nuevos grupos de Kavor, podréis apresurar su evacuación si pensáis que puedes encargaos de más grupos. Nuevas herramientas: Vuestro clan hospedara nueva tecnología de Estimulantes que pueden ser utilizados para diferentes resultados con los Kavor. ¡Utilizadlos sabiamente! ¡Los podréis crear utilizando Synthula encontrado por un tiempo limitado en misiones sin fin de bajo nivel, misiones de espionaje de bajo rango y alertas especificas! Puntuación y recompensas personal Hay tres misiones para jugar: *Completar la primera otorgara el emblema de «La Deserción Pacifista». ¡Gana 75 puntos acumulativos en esta misión! ¡Cada Kavor rescatado vale 1 punto en esta misión! *Completar la segunda otorgara la armadura de los brazos y piernas de Harkonar Fantasma. ¡Gana 250 puntos acumulativos en esta misión! ¡Cada Kavor rescatado vale 2 puntos en esta misión! *Completar la tercera otorgara el manto y peto de Harkonar Fantasma. ¡Gana 2000 puntos acumulativos en esta misión! ¡Cada Kavor rescatado en esta misión vale 4 puntos! Si algunos de los Kavor mueren durante la misión, los muertos se restarán de tu puntaje final. Cuando las hayáis completado todas… ¡ganad más puntos para ¡RECOMPENSAS DE CLAN! Puntuación y recompensa de clanes There are plenty of rewards for Clans of all tiers — read on to learn what could await you and your Clan! Remember: When the Operation starts, your rosters are LOCKED. No new members can join to compete, and new clans formed won’t count for competition! (''note: clan rosters locked on Thursday, March 2, at 00:45 GMT for PC, and Monday, March 20, at 00:45 GMT for Consoles'') Clan scores are determined by the Total (Sum) of each participating player's single best run's Score. NOTE: Mission 3 is the only Mission that will allow Clan Scores to be contributed. You will be able to see your Clan's combined score in the UI under Communication > Clan > View Stats. For the Competitive mode, all contributions by clans can be found here on these public Leaderboards: :PC: http://content.warframe.com/dynamic/pacifismDefect.php :PS4: http://content.ps4.warframe.com/dynamic/pacifismDefect.php :Xbox: http://content.xb1.warframe.com/dynamic/pacifismDefect.php These leaderboards do not include scores from members that joined after the Operation started. Clan Tier Rewards To get the OPERATION: THE PACIFISM DEFECT trophy at the end of the Operation: To get the Ignis Fantasma: *'CLAN PARTICIPATION TIER': The Ignis Fantasma blueprint for participating players (must have played) at the end of the Operation. *'VICTORY TIER': The Ignis Fantasma weapon with a Slot and for all members of your clan instantly. *'HARDCORE TIER': The Ignis Fantasma weapon research in your Clan Dojo at the end of the Operation ---- ;Hardcore Tier Inbox Message ;Trophy Message ;Participation Tier Inbox Message Tips *Nova's Agujero de gusano works on the Defectors, speeding their transportation up. Simply place one in front of a line of defectors and have them walk into it to teleport them. **Keep in mind however, that this will teleport a few defectors ahead of you, and into enemy fire. When the Infested get to a certain level, they can easily one shot the defectors so putting them in direct harms way by teleporting them ahead may not be a good idea. *Healing abilities, such as Trinity's Bendición, Oberon's Renovación, Nidus's Voracidad and Equinox's Remendar, work on the Defectors. Magistar Sancti also works to heal them on charge attacks; Nezha's Chakram en llamas shows inconsistent results. **When using Trinity's Bendición, a low-duration build is actually optimal, as Bendición will not heal or otherwise affect Defectors if they still have the damage reduction from a previous cast active. *Limbo can Desterrar Defectors to the Rift; this will prevent them from being damaged by Infested, but they will still take the constant health damage from the environment. *The Rejuvenecimiento aura heals Defectors, and 4 copies of it with Derivación mutua s will negate the constant health damage entirely or almost entirely. *Las vainas ferolíacas temporarily distract hordes of Infested after being thrown, and can be used to provide some breathing room to Defectors who are being overrun. Notas *Periódicamente, el General Sargas Ruk enviará un maníaco Grineer al mapa para atacar a los desertores. Si los matas , estos maníacos soltarán dos Células de energía grandes , identificadas por su brillo blanco puro en oposición al azul claro de la versión normal. Estas células de energía grandes pueden reponer instantáneamente un Med Booster al 100%, a diferencia de las células de energía normales que solo restauran el 20% a la vez. *Los desertores can die if downed and not revived quickly. It takes much less time to revive a Defector than it does a Tenno or Companion. *When Defectors die, they spawn an Infested spawning pod, and a lighter, pink Cargador will spawn from it, effectively a Kavor Charger. While it can be scanned, it does not currently have a codex entry. Trivia *Después del inicio del evento, los requisitos de nivel de participación se redujeron.Warframe Forums - Pacifism Defect FAQ *Esta es la primera vez en Warframe donde los Infestados pueden infectar a los enemigos en el juego real. References en:Operation: The Pacifism Defect